She's The Rose
by sehun's mother
Summary: Yoona adalah mawar dan Luhan adalah penyokong kehidupannya. Luhan x Yoona (GG) Luyoon Originally posted in AFF RnR?


_**Gadis itu adalah bunga mawar..**_

"YoonA'a.."

Perasaanku semakin hari terasa semakin nyata saja. Tak kusangka gadis yang dulu sering kuanggap tak tahu tata krama (lantaran ia selalu tertawa dengan cara yang tidak mencerminkan _image_ seorang gadis) itu kini benar-benar menyita semua waktuku. Waktuku terbuang percuma untuk memikirkannya. Dan parahnya, aku tak menyesal sedikit pun. Karena dia seperti bunga mawar. Dia cantik, menarik, dan membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Memanggilku?"

Aku berjingkat pelan saat seseorang menepuk keras kedua bahuku dari belakang. Bunga mawarku, kekasihku.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku datang ke " _YoonA NoonA HanA"_ untuk menemuinya. Bunga mawarku yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak pagi. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia selalu menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah pot tanaman yang kemudian ia letakkan di dekat meja kasir. Lalu melepas sarung tangan besarnya dan mengeringkan telapak tangannya dari keringat.

" _YoonA NoonA HanA"_ adalah _Florist_ yang ia dirikan setahun lalu. Diawali hobinya merawat tanaman –khususnya bunga- ia mulai berencana untuk membagikan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang dirawatnya. Dan idenya itu mendapat dukungan dari orang tuanya. Dan lahirlah _florist_ ini. Ia sendiri memutuskan untuk mengelola sendiri toko bunga ini. Ia tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu menolak untuk mencari pegawai. Menurutnya, pegawai hanya akan merepotkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak kuliah pagi ini? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

Belakangan aku selalu merasa khawatir padanya. Ia sering terlihat pucat dan lemah. Walau ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk pagi ini, lihat.. aku baru saja memindahkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam pot." Ia menunjuk deretan pot putih di dekat pintu masuk.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya sebelum kembali menatapnya khawatir. "Sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sungguh. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja." Ia menepuk pelan bahuku sebelum berlalu.

Membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum melihatnya..

 _ **Dia seperti bunga mawar... cantik, anggun, dan menenangkan..**_

"Biar kutebak.." ia meletakkan pot yang dibawanya di atas meja kasir. Melepas sarung tangan kuning yang ia kenakan dan meraih handuk di kursinya. "Kau berlari ke sini kan?" tanyanya seraya menatapku.

Aku pun akhirnya menghela nafas –aku baru sadar bahwa aku menahan nafas sejak tadi- dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapku seolah menyampaikan alasan kenapa aku sampai harus berlari untuk mencapai toko ini. Walaupun halte bus tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku baik-baik saja." Ia meraih sebuah handuk lagi –ia selalu mempunyai banyak handuk- dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyeka keringat di pelipisku. "Khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri, jika kau tidak lulus tahun ini, aku tak akan mau menikah denganmu."

Aku tertawa lagi. " _Arasseo_.. aku akan lulus dalam beberapa bulan ini dan aku akan menikahimu." Ucapku di sela-sela tawaku. Aku menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Untukmu."

"Hish.." ia menyipitkan matanya menatapku lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. "Berhentilah bersikap sok romantis di depanku. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya." Ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jadilah dirimu."

Ia langsung pergi dari hadapanku dan kembali pada pot-pot bunga yang hampir memenuhi toko ini. "Ayo bantu aku." Ia mengambil sebuah gunting dan semprotan air dari lemari di dekat meja kasirnya dan memberikan semprotan air di tangan kanannya padaku.

Aku mencubit pelan hidungnya sebelum mengambil semprotan air itu darinya. Membuatnya mengerang pelan dan otomatis memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hish.." ia memukul lenganku pelan. "Luhan!"

Aku melempar tasku ke atas meja dan berlari menjauhinya tanpa berhenti tertawa. Setelah sekali lagi menatapnya yang sudah membalikkan badannya aku menuju jejeran pot di dekat jendela. Berlutut di depan pot-pot putih dengan tanaman mawar –merah, kuning, putih, dan ungu- yang sangat disukai kekasihku.

"Hei, lihat! Bunga ini hampir layu. Kau pasti tidak merawatnya dengan benar." Ucapku seraya menyentuh ujung bunga mawar kuning dengan telunjukku. Namun, sepertinya ia tak mendengarkanku lantaran sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewar _earphone-_ nya. Hei, sejak kapan dia mengenakan _earphone_?

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan bunga aster dan daun-daunnya. Kepalanya ikut bergerak mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan. Sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dan tersenyum sambil dengan hati-hati memotong daun-daun layu yang ditemukannya. Atau terkadang tangannya yang akan bergerak-gerak. Seperti seseorang yang sedang menari.

Hingga akhirnya aku ingat akan mawar yang hampir layu di depanku. Aku langsung fokus pada mawar itu dan menyemprotkan air ke daun, batang, bunga, dan juga tanahnya. "Jangan layu, kau akan kehilangan kecantikanmu." Ucapku. Jika boleh jujur, setengah dari ucapanku itu diperuntukkan pada kekasihku yang kini tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi penuh penghayatan.

Aku tersenyum lagi..

 _ **Dia adalah mawar... menarik walau hanya melihatnya dari jauh..**_

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menatapnya yang berjalan cepat ke arahku. Aku lantas menatap pot di depanku.

"Astaga!"

"Yah, lihat! Karena kau melamun, mawar ini seperti kehujanan.."

Tanpa kusadari aku berubah panik. "Argh! Bagaimana ini? Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak mati, kan?" aku menarik keluar pot itu dari deretannya. " _Ya!_ Apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku mengetukkan jari-jariku ke lantai, setelah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pun mengangkat pot itu dan membawanya keluar.

" _Ya_! Luhan!"

Aku tak menyahut panggilannya karena aku sibuk menentukan tempat yang tepat untuk pot bunga di tanganku. Pot bunga yang hampir kebanjiran lantaran aku tak berhenti menyemprotkan air ke arahnya. Aku harus meletakkannya di bawah sinar matahari.

" _Ya_! Luhan!"

Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapku. Sinar matahari pukul 2 p.m. langsung berebut untuk menyerang kulitnya.

Ia masih menatapku yang tengah meletakkan pot bunga itu di dekat pot-pot bunga lain yang ada di luar. "Berhenti bersikap panik. Itu hanya bunga."

Aku menghela nafas dan menoleh padanya. "Bunga juga butuh kehidupan. Terlebih lagi itu bunga mawar. Bunga kesukaanmu, dirimu."

Yang dapat kulihat sekarang hanyalah wajah khawatirnya yang menatapku. Dahinya berkerut kecil dan matanya menatap sedih padaku. "Cepatlah masuk. UV akan membakar kulitmu."

Kata-katanya malah membuatku semakin lama berdiri di tempatku. Aku terus memperhatikannya yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya sambil meneguk segelas air. Diam-diam aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Sejak kejadian yang membuat ia pingsan beberapa minggu yang lalu, fikiranku tak pernah bisa tenang.

Memikirkannya membuatku senang dan khawatir di waktu bersamaan. Senang karena mengingat tingkah aktifnya, khawatir mengingat ia yang pernah pingsan. Aku tak tahu apa penyebab ia pingsan. Ia bilang ia terlalu kelelahan karena itu ia merasa pusing dan jatuh.

Aku selalu berusaha tenang, namun tak bisa. Aku harus melihatnya, baru akan merasa lega.

 _ **Karena dia adalah bunga mawar... melihatnya membuatmu merasa tenang dan lega..**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo! Ayo! Aku mendapat telefon. Hari ini Tiffany _-eonnie_ akan mengambil bunga yang dipesannya kemarin lusa."

Aku menahan lengannya yang baru saja akan berlari dari gedung fakultasnya. Ia selalu penuh semangat. "Santai saja. Bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Kita sudah lama tidak makan berdua." Ajakku.

Namun, ia malah menyipitkan mata. "Tidak bisa. Tiffany _-eonnie_ akan datang setengah jam lagi." Ia mengetuk-ketuk pipiku dengan jarinya. "Kau tahu kan, memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit untuk mencapai _YoonA NoonA HanA_. Itu belum di tambah waktu kita berjalan dari sini sampai ke halte. _Kajja_!"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya.

Melihatku yang hanya diam saja ia pun angkat bicara lagi. "Ya! Kau marah?" ia meraih lenganku dan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatku secara otomatis menghentikan langkahku juga.

"Tidak." Jawabku seadanya.

"Marah?" Ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk membuat kami bertatapan –pasalnya tadi aku mealingkan wajah. "Hubungan kita itu lucu ya?" ia tertawa sambil lagi-lagi mengetuk-ketuk pipiku. "Rasanya seperti terbalik. Aku yang seorang _namja_ dan kau seorang _yeoja_. Benar?"

Pernyataannya membuatku langsung menatap matanya. " _Mwo_?"

Dan ia hanya tertawa melihatku. "Aku selalu khawatir. Terkadang aku merasa kau sangat cantik dan aku tak ingin kalah cantik darimu."

" _Ya! Ya!_ A-"

"Aku senang saat kau marah. Kau terlihat seperti laki-laki." Ia tertawa lebar. Tawa yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis. "Haha.."

Aku tak bisa menahan tanganku untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Hentikan tertawamu itu, kau seperti buaya kelaparan."

Tawa YoonA semakin meledak. "Apa kau pernah memperhatikan caramu tertawa?" ia menatapku penuh tantang. "Kau juga membuka lebar mulutmu kau tahu?" ia tertawa dan berlari meninggalkanku. " _Kajja_!"

Aku diam sesaat sebelum tertawa kecil dan mengejarnya..

 _ **Dia adalah mawar.. penuh warna (mewarnai hari-hariku)...**_

.

.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali."

YoonA melempar handuknya ke atas kursi dan meneguk sebotol air mineral langsung.

Aku memperhatikannya yang perlahan duduk di tempat kesukannya itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lelah. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, lebih dari itu. Dia terlihat begitu pucat. Tiffany baru saja pulang dari sini membawa beberapa pot bunga. Aku tidak menyalahkan Tiffany karena terlalu lama memilih –padahal YoonA bilang Tiffany sudah memesannya sejak kemarin lusa. Tapi, sejak sampai di toko, keadaannya memang agak meragukan. Ia sudah terlihat pucat dan senyumnya mulai meredup. Walau ia tak mengeluh, tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa ia kelelahan. Ia seperti mawar yang akan layu.

BRUGH...

.

.

Aku hanya panik. Sungguh, aku sangat panik hingga aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang kutahu, aku langsung menelfon orang tua YoonA dan mengatakan bahwa ia tiba-tiba pingsan sore ini. Dan yang kuketahui, ambulans datang beberapa menit kemudian.

Orang tuanya melarangku untuk berada di rumah sakit. Mereka bilang itu pesan dari YoonA. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menuruti permintaannya.

Aku pun pulang ke apartemen dengan perasaan khawatir. Aku sangat khawatir. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tahu ia sudah sakit sejak pagi. Namun, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Saat pandanganku jatuh pada pot bunga mawar di dekat jendela apartemenku –YoonA memaksaku untuk menyimpan dan merawat bunga itu- aku langsung menghampirinya. Mawar itu layu.

" _YoonA.._ "

Aku langsung berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Membanya kembali ke dekat jendela dan menyiramkannya ke pot bunga itu.

"Tetaplah segar seperti biasa." Bisikku.

Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku dan mencoba menyegarkan tubuhku dengan mandi. Tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran tak bisa hilang dari kepalaku.

" _YoonA. Apa yang terjadi dengannya_?"

Mataku kembali menangkap tanaman mawar itu di dekat jendela..

 _ **Mawar itu layu.. YoonA layu..**_

 _ **Warna terangnya meredup, cahayanya menghilang..**_

 _ **Tak ada lagi senyum saat melihat mawar yang layu. Tak kan ada bahagia saat melihat mawar yang tak lagi ayu..**_

 _ **Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada mawarku?**_

"Atas saran dr. Kim, YoonA' _ssi_ dibawa ke Amerika semalam untuk dirawat di rumah sakit yang lebih baik."

Bahkan tak ada yang memberiku kabar. Ia pergi ke Amerika untuk penyembuhannya. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang dideritanya. Perawat-perawat disini, bahkan orang yang dipanggil dokter Kim itu juga tak mau mengatakan penyakit apa yang menyebabkan YoonA harus dibawa ke Amerika.

Hal ini membuatku benar-benar hampir gila. Aku tak pernah mendapat kabar dari YoonA. Aku juga tak kunjung mendapat informasi dari rumah sakit tempat YoonA dulu dirawat. Bahkan _YoonA NoonA HanA_ juga ditutup. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun, bunga-bunga di dalam toko sangat layu dan butuh air. Aku tak bisa masuk ke sana karena YoonA tak pernah memberiku kuncinya.

Berminggu-minggu aku terlihat seperti orang gila. Cepat emosi dan sering melamun. Hingga akhirnya sebuah surat datang ke apartemenku.

Aku baru saja pulang kuliah saat mataku kembali menatap bunga mawar di dekat jendela. Mati. Dedaunannya kering dan bunganya.. mahkotanya hilang dan berserakan di lantai, salah satunya jatuh di atas secarik kertas berwarna biru bertuliskan puluhan kata, untukku.. " _Untuk Air-ku_.."

 _Untuk sumber kehidupan Mawar.._

 _Ehm, aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, tapi,_

 _Luhan.._

 _Beberapa kali kau memanggilku 'mawar', benar kan?_

 _Kau bilang aku punya banyak kesamaan dengan bunga itu. Kau bilang_ Roses is You _._

 _Aku sangat senang saat kau mengatakan itu. Itu artinya, aku membawa kebahagiaan pada semua orang, benar kan?_

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar membaca surat yang kukira dari YoonA itu. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia memberiku kabar.

 _Tapi sebenarnya, aku adalah mawar yang ditinggali banyak penyakit. Mawar yang sehat dapat bertahan di keadaan apapun. Bahkan saat hujan sekalipun. Tapi tidak denganku.._

 _Sejak diagnosis yang menyatakan aku memiliki kelainan jantung, aku hanyalah setangkai mawar yang putus asa. Layu.._

 _Ya, seharusnya aku sudah layu, jika tidak ada dirimu.._

 _Luhan.._

 _Kau tahu, jika aku adalah mawar.. Maka, kau adalah komponen yang mendukung kehidupan mawar itu sendiri. Kau seperti air, kau menyegarkanku, mengembalikanku kepada kesegaranku, membawaku dari kelayuanku.._

 _Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi.. Karena dirimulah aku terus berusaha untuk kuat. Untukmu..._

 _Namun, ada kalanya saat mawar itu tak dapat lagi bertahan. Semakin dan semakin layu.._

 _Kau melihatnya kan, saat-saat keadaanku mulai memburuk.._

 _Dokter bilang jika aku tak segera mendapat donor jantung..._

 _Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat mawar dikembang-biakkan dengan stek?_

 _Itu seperti transplantasi jantung pada manusia. Saat di stek, ada kemungkinan tangkai yang distek tidak cocok satu sama lain. Dan jika begitu, maka artinya.. penyetekan itu gagal._

 _Tak apa-apa. Penyetekan tidak mempengaruhi kehidupan tubuh utama mawar itu. Tubuh utama mawar itu akan tetap hidup walau penyetekannya gagal._

 _Tapi, itu berbeda denganku. Jika transplantasi itu gagal, maka.. kau tahu akibatnya.._

 _Dan jika transplantasi itu gagal, maka surat ini akan sampai padamu.._

 _Luhan.. Airku.._

YoonA NoonA HanA _,_ florist _yang kudirikan setahun lalu itu, maukah kau menjaganya? Kuharap kau mau menjaganya. Jika tidak, ayahku yang akan menutupnya. Hehe.._

 _Hm, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.._

 _Oh, ya!_

 _Terima kasih untuk cintamu selama ini.._

 _Lim Yoon A_

 _ **Dia adalah mawar..**_

 _ **Diantara kecantikan juga keanggunannya, duri-duri pada tangkainya siap melukaimu kapan saja..**_

 _ **Bahkan saat dirinya layu sekalipun..**_

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepergiannya. Keadaanku belum begitu membaik. Aku sering sakit kepala sampai ingin menangis. _YoonA NoonA HanA_ masih berjalan dengan baik. Aku menyewa beberapa pegawai karena aku tak bisa mengurus beberapa _florist_ saat aku kuliah.

Namun, berbeda dengan hari ini. Aku meliburkan pegawai-pegawaiku. Aku hanya ingin berada sendirian di _YoonA NoonA HanA_ hari ini. Sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari iPodku, aku mengambil semprotan air yang selalu kugunakan untuk membersihkan dedaunan dan bunga dari debu, juga untuk menyegarkan bunga-bunga itu.

Aku menatap ke meja kasir. Dulu, aku akan melihatnya duduk di sana sambil membaca buku-buku tentang bunga.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela nafas dan segera menuju salah satu tanaman di dekatku. Bunga mawar yang layu..

Aku berlutut di depannya dan mulai menyemprotkan air dengan alat di tanganku. "Kau tak boleh layu. Karena, air ada di sini."

Kepalaku teringat pada mawar yang ada di apartemenku. YoonA memaksaku untuk menyimpan mawar itu dan merawatnya. Namun gagal. Mawar itu sudah mati. Walau aku tak pernah berniat untuk membuangnya.

"Hh.."

Air mata tunggalku kembali jatuh. Namun segera aku mengusapnya.

"Jangan mati. Teruslah hidup, buat semua orang bahagia.."

.

Ckrek..

Aku langsung mengunci pintu apartemenku sesaat setelah masukke dalam. Aku melempar ranselku ke atas sofa dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya. Mataku menatap sekeliling dapurku yang terlihat sepi seperti biasa. Namun, beberapa hari ini apartemenku terasa lebih hampa.

Setelah meletakkan gelas yang baru kugunakan di bak pencucian aku langsung keluar dari dapur hendak menuju kamarku. Namun, baru saja aku akan membuka pintu kamar, langkah dan gerakanku terhenti. Aku seperti melihat sekelebat cahaya merah, kuning, dan putih di dekat jendela.

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh dan menatap ke arah itu. Dan asal dari cahaya itu adalah.. bunga mawar. Sebuah pot berisi tanaman mawar. Dengan tiga bunga, merah, kuning, dan putih. Aku langsung mendekat dan memperhatikan mawar itu. Mawar ini, seharusnya sudah mati. Ini bunga yang YoonA berikan padaku. Dan seharusnya sudah mati. Saat akhirnya aku melihat secarik kertas.

 _*Yay! Penyetekan Berhasil!*_

Lama aku mencari arti dari kalimat itu. Hingga akhirnya mataku benar-benar membulat.

Aku tahu, aku mengerti..

Aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarku dan mengambil jaket yang ada di atas tempat tidurku. Juga ranselku yang ada di sofa ruang duduk. Aku keluar dari ruanganku dan berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam lift.

Saat sampai di lantai dasar, buru-buru aku ke halte bus terdekat..

.

 _*Yay! Penyetekan Berhasil!*_

Huruf-huruf besar itu menyambut kedatanganku. Aku ada di apartemen yang dulu ditinggali YoonA. Dan apartemen ini, sekarang dipenuhi pot-pot bunga mawar yang serupa dengan milikku di apartemen. Kertas karton besar membentang dari sisi kanan ruangan hingga sisi kiri.

"YoonA?"

Saat menyadari bahwa tak ada seorangpun selain diriku di ruangan ini, aku langsung berlari keluar apartemen. Kembali menuju halte bus. Dan tujuanku sekarang.. _YoonA NoonA HanA._

.

"Luhan.."

Aku menatap lurus kepada gadis itu. Nafasku terengah lantaran berlari dari halte bus sampai _florist_ ini.

Gadis itu, YoonA, berdiri sekitar tiga meter dariku. Mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang berbentuk seperti mahakota-mahkota bunga mawar (bertingkat). Rambutnya diikat tinggi dengan _crown_ mawar yang menghiasi puncak kepalanya. Tangan putihnya menggenggam sebuah buket mawar. Ia tak mengenakan alas kaki maupun _stocking._ Gaunnya yang hanya sepanjang lutut itu tak mampu menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"YoonA?"

" _Oppa_.."

Seperti tak mempedulikan, ia mulai berjalan mendekat setelah memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa_ –sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau memanggilku begitu.

YoonA berhenti tepat di depanku. "Kumohon.." ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "menikahlah denganku."

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan balas menatapku.

"YoonA?"

" _Ne_?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Memeluknya erat agar aku tak kehilangan dirinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengiriku surat itu?"

Ia diam. "Aku.. karena, aku sangat pesimis."

Merasakan lengannya yang melingkar di punggungku aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Bodoh."

Ia pun turut tertawa. "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" ia bertanya lagi.

Aku kembali tertawa dan melepas pelukanku. "Bunga mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

 _ **Dia seperti mawar..**_

 _ **Merah merona saat kukecup lembut dirinya..**_

"Kenapa kau malah ikut bertanya?"

"Eh?"

 **-FIN-**

 **(yah, ini distulis 3 tahun yang lalu jadi saya masih alay. dan maaf disitu saya nulis setek walaupun yang saya maksud itu okulasi. males edit wkwk)**

 **Reviewnya ya.**


End file.
